


Why do you always have to leave me?

by AnonymousWriter_A



Series: We fight and we argue [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is being an idiot, Angst, Fighting, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Magnus is mad, Multi, Sad Magnus, Sweet Alec, The Jace issue, argument, hurt!Magnus, upset!magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousWriter_A/pseuds/AnonymousWriter_A
Summary: Magnus is sick and tired of always seeing Alec go. They argue about the issue. Magnus is really upset, but don't worry there is a happy ending.





	Why do you always have to leave me?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you'll enjoy this story xx

Magnus was straddling Alec and kissing him senseless. The kiss was sweet and slow and full with desire. Magnus felt Alec's pants getting tighter when he began sucking at his pulse point on his neck. Making Alec moan his name, "Magnus.."

Magnus grinned and began sucking at Alec's lips again connecting their tongues. His hands were tangling in Alec's hair, the way he knew the shadowhunter liked it.

They were off in their own little world when Alec's phone began to rang.

Magnus groaned, but didn't stop his movements. When Alec reached for the phone, he started kissing his jaw which made the shadowhunter moan in pleasure. Magnus looked at the phone and got off Alec's lap when he saw who was calling.

"Jace, is everything okay?" Alec asked concerned.

Magnus rolled his eyes and went to go to the bathroom.

When he came back Alec was in his hunting gear almost about to leave.

"Magnus, I'm sorry but I..." Magnus put his hand up stopping Alec from speaking and stepping closer to him.

"Don't, just don't," Magnus said annoyed.

"Magnus, please don't be like this." Alec pleaded.

"Be like what Alexander, disappointed that my boyfriend is running off again when we finally had a chance to be alone in the last four weeks?"

"I know Magnus, but if I had a choice.."

"You do have a choice, you always run off whenever Jace calls you. But when your boyfriend wants to spend some quality time together it's not an option. How is that supposed to make me feel?" Magnus' voice sounded upset.

"Magnus, when Jace calls it's important, a life or death situation."

"Oh and I'm not important, you really know what I want to hear don't you?" Magnus said sarcastically. He glared at Alec with fury in his eyes.

"Oh my god, can't we just talk about this when I get back?" Alec raised his voice in the hope that Magnus would understand him.

"No we can't, I want to talk about it now. Not when you're extremely tired and only give me some muttered answers," Magnus said stern.

"How many times do I have to say this, you're the most important thing in my life, Magnus Bane."

"Then why do I always feel like crap when you leave me, time after time, always for Jace by the way. Right now I feel like I'm the last thing you're thinking about. I always come last, but Jace always comes first. I never should have gotten involved with a shadowhunter."

"How long will you bring Jace up in this conversation, he is my parabatai. When he calls and says he needs my help, then he needs my help or he probably will get killed." Alec yelled ignoring Magnus' last statement.

"Then why don't you tell your parabatai to be more careful, because you want to be with me. Which lately I'm not sure of you do anymore." Magnus voice broke at the last sentence and he started getting tears in his eyes. He just wanted to be with Alec, he missed him so damn much. He was always put on the last place, because of Alec's duties, but lately he felt like Alec didn't want to be with him anymore.

"Magnus..." Alec said softly stepping closer but was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Just go, and be careful, you may be done with me, but I'm not done with you," Magnus said blinking his tears away with a lump in his throat.

Alec wallked over to Magnus trying to give him a kiss, but Magnus turned his head so that Alec caught his cheek. Magnus heard him whisper "I'm not done with you, Magnus."

When Alec left the room Magnus broke down and started crying. He cried almost all night, until he was so tired he went to bed. He was still sobbing when he heard someone enter his bedroom. He didn't react to the man in the room, it just hurt so damn much. He felt the bed dip and a warmth settling next to him.

"Magnus?" a familiar voice said. Magnus didn't respond and pretended to be asleep.

"I know you're still awake, Mags." Magnus turned over and looked at Alec's hazel eyes. He sat up on the bed.

"I think we need to talk," Alec said.

"No we don't, you made yourself clear." Magnus coldly said.

"No I didn't," Alec said stern."I'm going to talk for a while now and you're going to listen, okay?" Alec asked but didn't get a response.

"Magnus, if I gave you the impression that I'm done with you, I can't do anything but apologise. I'm really not even close to be done with you. I love you. Everything you said has some truth to it, but you're not the last person I think of. Believe me you're the first, I do think I've been neglecting you a bit these last few weeks. And I'm so sorry if I made you feel like you didn't matter to me anymore, because you're all that matters to me. When one of our hunts is done, I always want to come home to you or when I have a day off, I want nothing more than to spend it with you. I love you Magnus, so damn much. But I should've shown it to you more, because you really are the most important in my life. I will always, and I mean always, want you. You're the love of my life and I will never let you go. I'm so sorry I made you feel the way you did, I didn't mean for it to happen. So to spend some quality time with you, I took next week off. That means no calls from Jace, no late night missions, just you and me, alone. I promise."

Magnus had tears in his eyes by the end of Alec's speech.

"I love you too, Alexander. Thank you,"

Alec wiped the tears from Magnus' cheeks. "No need to thank me, I should've done this way earlier. I'm so sorry, Magnus."

"It's okay, I love you."

"I love you too, so damn much, Magnus Bane."

Alec leaned down to kiss Magnus softly on the lips. Magnus smiled at him and laid back down again on the bed snuggling close against Alec, listening to his heartbeat. Alec started to play with Magnus' hair to calm him down.

"I will never ever do that again, and if I do neglect you, please tell me,"

"I will, darling, I love you," Magnus said softly.

"I love you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story.


End file.
